In recent years, building construction techniques have experienced a rapid transition from traditional "stick" building to less labor-intensive methods. Among these newer developments, "panelization" has emerged as one of the more promising building construction methods. This success is due primarily to two attributes of panelized building systems: (1) opportunity for extensive customization and (2) substantially reduced construction time, as evidenced by erection of a weather-tight shell in a week or less. Residential and commercial customers alike continue to find this combination extremely desirable.